Sprite Casino
In the back of the Sprite Company Tree you'll find the Casino. The casino will open after you have found the pit-boss Sprite, Roller. After the 8th of Spring (which is also the Goddess' birthday), walk across the bridge to Vesta's farm and Roller will appear. There are 3 card games you can play in the Casino. Before you play the games you need to find the Sprites that run them! The memory game Sprite, Jum, can be easily found in Romana's fountain. Tep, the Blackjack Sprite, is hidden in the potbelly stove next to the Inn, and Hops can be found if you check out the well next to the Blue Bar. Memory Card Matching Game The simplest game to play is Memory with Jum. The only thing you have to do is match 4 pairs of cards together before Jum matches his own 4 pairs. On the board you will have 14 cards laid out, face down. When it is your turn, pick a card by using the stylus or the A button. The cards will flip over so you can see it's number. If the 2nd card you pick match numbers then both cards will be removed from the board and you can pick 2 more cards. If they don't match then your 2 cards will flip face-side down again and Jum will get to pick 2 cards. The suit the cards are in does not matter. Sometimes Jum will remember the cards that you have turned over and make his own pairs, but often he just won't pay any attention and forget the value of the cards that have already been flipped over. Just remember what card values are in what spot on the board and you'll do just fine when it comes to making your own pairs. Even though there are 14 cards, only 12 of those are matching pairs. When you find 4 pairs of cards the game is over and you will win four times (4x) as many Medals as you bet. The most you can win is 40 Medals until you play double up. 21-point Blackjack Game In this game your goal is to make your cards add up to the value of 21. You will start out with 2 cards at the bottom of the screen and their current value will be added together and placed to the left of your cards (no mental math required!). You can choose to draw another random card to add to that, or Hold to stop counting. When you select hold, Tep gets to deal out his cards to try and beat your score. If he goes over 21 then you win. If you go over 21 then you automatically loose. If Tep stops drawing before he reaches your card values then he wins as well. The card's suit does not matter but each card's value adds to your total score. The cards 1 through 10 will add that many points to your score. Face cards like Jack, Queen, and King will also be 10 points. The Ace can be either 1 or 11, and the Joker can be any number between 1 and 11. If you draw an Ace the game will try to use it's value to make 21. If adding 11 to your current score will take you over 21 then you will receive the 1 point for the Ace instead of 11. The number of Medals you win is determined by the number of cards you use to reach 21. The most you can win is 500 Medals. 5 Card Draw Poker In this game you are dealt 5 cards. You then have to match up the card values and the suits (Mushroom, Cup, Medal, or Sprite) to make specific patterns that will allow you to win. You don't have to compete against a Sprite like in Blackjack or Memory, but you are competing against your own skill and luck. At the start you are handed the 5 cards face up. You can choose to keep any card you want or exchange it for a new card. Just select the card you want to change by taping it with the stylus or the A button. Once the 2nd deal has occurred you will know if you are a winner or not. The game will guide you to make easy win decisions by making the cards *sparkle* when you have part of a winning hand. The Joker is a wildcard that you can substitute for any card you want. The games reward you with Medal currency. You can win Medals from the Casino games and then exchange them for prizes, or use them to hire the Sprite Teams to work on your farm. The Medals are only used within the Sprite Company Tree but you can see how many Medals you have by tapping the stylus on your portrait from the Farm Summary menu. You can exchange 10 G for 1 Medal by talking to Roller, but you can't exchange Medals back into G (although you can sell some of the prizes to Van for profit). The most Medals you can bet in a game is 10. If you win you get the opportunity to double your winnings by playing a High-Low game or a High-Select game. If you loose during the double-up then you forfeit all of your winnings for that hand. High-Low double up You will be given 2 cards; one is face up while the other is face down. You have to guess if the face down card has a HIGH number, a LOW number, or the SAME number as the face up card. The face down card is then flipped over, and if you win it becomes the face up card for the next round. In the girl version of HMDS the SAME card option has been removed. If the two cards have a matching value when the face down is flipped over, you get to play again with a new set of cards and you don't loose any Medals. High Select double up In this version you are given 5 cards. One of the cards is face up, and the others are all face down. To win the round you have to pick the face down card that is a higher value than the face up card. You have no way of knowing which one of the 4 cards is larger, but it could only be 1 card or even all 4 cards. When you win one a double-up you can choose to double-up again, or stop and return to the betting screen. Then you just repeat the process until you have the amount of Medals you want.